Day at the Park
by My Muse's Name Is Eden
Summary: Just a little fluffy fic starring Donna, Martha, Rose, Amy with a brief appearance by Jackie, Sarah Jane, Tish, Sylvia, and Aunt Sharon. Enjoy! R&R please!


**For the sake of this story, we're going to pretend that A) Martha and Rose are the same age B) Amy is two years older than Rose and Martha and for a short period of time lived in London C) Donna is two years older than Amy.**

**Rose/Martha: 6**

**Amy: 8**

**Donna: 10**

A tiny blonde girl hung upside down from a set of monkey bars while she sipped from a juice box her mom had given her. Across the playground, a girl who looked to be the same age had her mother pushing her over to the playground, "Martha, go on now, that little girl is all alone."

"Mummy I don't wanna!"

"Well then I need your Doctor kit. If you aren't going to play with someone you're not playing at all."

"I'm goin' I'm goin'!"

The girl walked over and thrust a hand at the blonde, "I'm Martha, Martha Jones."

The blonde shifted her juice box and held her hand out as well, "I'm Rose, Rose Tyler. Wanna play with me?"

"I suppose," Martha shrugged. "But we have to play something we both like, cause then it's fair and there won't be any fightin'."

"I wanna play space explorers," Rose shouted gleefully.

"Well I wanna play hospital, cause I'm gonna be a doctor someday and I need practice."

Rose swung down from the monkey bars gracefully, "We could play a game where there's a hospital on the moon I s'pose."

"That sounds fun! And then maybe you can teach me how to that thing on the monkey bars."

Rose grinned, her tongue poking out between her teeth, "Sure! I'll be right back."

The little girl ran over to where her mother was talking to some woman named Sarah Jane, "Mummy! Can I have another juice?"

"Rose, sweetheart, you're still drinkin' yours."

"Muuummy! It isn't for _me_ it's for Martha," Rose whined, smiling when her Mother handed her one.

"Here you go Martha!"

"Thanks Rose, I'm gonna go get my kit from my Mummy and I'll be right back," Martha said, pointing to the woman on the bench.

"I'm gonna go down the slide then, kay?"

As Rose approached the top of the slide a tall red headed girl shoved her out of the way, "Hey! That isn't nice! You nearly made me drop my juice!"

"You mean my juice," the older girl said, snatching the box from Rose, who was rubbing her tender elbow.

"Give it back! It's mine!"

The girl smirked, "Mine now, shrimpy."

A different red head, about two years younger than the bully shot an arrow, albeit a blunt one, into the oldest's wrist. She jumped, her hand releasing the box she held in her hand, that the mystery archer slid in and caught before it hit the ground and giving it back to the blonde, "You leave her alone!"

Meanwhile from down below a woman glared at the archer, "Amelia Jessica Pond! Did you just shoot her?"

"N-"

"Yes! She did just shoot me!"

"Amelia!

The archer, Amelia apparently rolled her eyes, "But Aunt Sharon! She stole a little girl's juice! I was just giving it back!"

The woman that had been speaking with the now named 'Aunt Sharon', shot daggers into the oldest red head, "Donna Noble! We've been over this! Get down here, we're going home."

"But Mum!"

"Now Donna!"

Amelia, who had retrieved her arrow, helped Rose off the ground, "I'm Amelia. What's your name?"

"Rose. Why are you wearing that silly hat? Are you Peter Pan or somefing?"

Amelia rolled her eyes, "No, I'm Robin Hood, stupid! Take from the rich give to the poor?"

Rose shook her head as Martha ran up the steps of the play structure, "That was way cool! I'm Martha by the way."

"I'm Amelia."

Rose looked at Martha, who nodded, "Wanna play space hospital with us Amy?"

Amelia seemed puzzled at the nickname but nodded, "There's nothing better to do, so I-"

"Amelia! It's time to go! It's moving day!"

"Or not. Bye Rose, Martha. It's been a pleasure serving you citizens."

Amelia ran down the slide, leaping off after about a foot and twirling in air, landing on her feet and running forward a few feet to keep balanced. "Don't do that, Amelia! You'll break an arm!"

"I'm fine Aunt Sharon!"

"Rose! Time to go home! It's lunch time!"

"Martha! Come on love, Dad's waiting!"

Rose frowned, "But I wanna play with Martha, Mummy!"

"Martha's mummy and I swapped numbers, you're going to play next week."

"Alright then. See you later Martha!"

"Bye Rose!"

**Thoughts? Suggestions? Constructive criticism? **


End file.
